


Never Hurts To Help

by mewbirb



Series: Wander Disarmed [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, maiming of the cute one but not graphically, she's the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewbirb/pseuds/mewbirb
Summary: How this series got its name.





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Never Hurts to Help-1](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/880576)

Right....?


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894386)   
[Never Hurts to Help? -2](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894386)

Nope, she's still the bad guy.


End file.
